Image sensing devices use opto-electric technology to acquire images. Image sensors that employ Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) designs are examples of this device category. Image sensors have been widely used in mobile phones, tablet and laptop computers, automobile cameras, surveillance cameras, endoscope systems, etc. For small image sensor applications, such as medical endoscopes or catheter-based endoscopes, the image sensors are increasingly made smaller. Recent versions of medical endoscope image sensors are approaching a width that is approximately one millimeter, e.g., 1.05×1.05 mm or even less. With such a small sensor, conventional image sensor packaging process that is suitable for larger sensors may no longer be suitable.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.